Miley Cyrus
Destiny Hope Cyrus, dite Miley Ray Cyrus est une chanteuse, auteur-compositrice-interprète et actrice née le 23 novembre 1992 à Nashville, dans le Tennessee. Elle est aussi connue pour avoir jouer dans la série Hannah Montana. Biographie À venir... Anecdote *Elle est contralto, sa voix couvre trois octaves et un demi-ton. Discographie 'Hannah Montana (2006)' right|200px #The best of both worlds #Who said #Just like you #Pumpin' up the party #If we were a movie #I got nerve #The other side of me #This is the life #Pop princess (The Click Five) #She's no you (Jesse McCartney) #Find yourself in you #Shining star (B5) #I learned from you (feat. Billy Ray Cyrus) #Rockin ' around the Christmas tree #Nobody's perfect 'Hannah Montana 2 : meet Miley Cyrus (2007)' right|200px Disque 1 #We got the party (with us) #Nobody's perfect #Make some noise #Rock Star #Red blue jeans #Life's what you make it #One in a million #Bigger than us #You and me together #True friend Disque 2 #See you again #East Northumberland High #Let's dance #G.N.O (Girl's Night Out) #Right Here #As I am #Start all over #Clear #Good and broken #I miss you 'Breakout (2008)' right|200px #Breakout #7 things #The Driveway #Girls just wanna have fun #Full circle #Fly on the wall #Bottom of the Ocean #Wake up America #These four walls #Simple song #Goodbye #See you again (Rock Mafia Remix) Platinum Édition right|200px #Hovering #Someday 'Hannah Montana 3 (2009)' right|200px #It's all right here #Let's do this #Mixed up #He could be the one #Just a girl #I wanna know you (feat. David Archuleta) #Supergirl #Every part of me #Ice Cream Freeze (Let's chill) #Don't wanna be torn #Let's make crazy #Let's make this last forever (Mitchel Musso) #If we were a movie (feat. Corbin Bleu) #Le meilleur des deux (Sara) 'The time of our lifes (2009)' right|200px #Kicking and Screaming #Party in the U.S.A. #When I look at you #The time of our lives #Talk is cheap #Obsessed #Before the storm (live, feat. Jonas Brothers) #The Climb 'Can't be tamed (2010)' right|200px #Liberty Walk #Who owns my heart #Can't be tamed #Every rose hasits Thorn #Two more lonely people #Forgiveness and Love #Permanent December #Stay #Scars #Take me along #Robots #My heart beats for love 'Hannah Montana Forever (2010)' right|200px #Gonna get this (feat. Iyaz) #Que Será #Ordinary Girl #Kiss it goodbye #I'll always remember you #Need a little love (feat. Sheryl Crow) #Are you ready #Love that lets go (feat. Billy Ray Cyrus) #I'm still good #Been Here All Along #Barefoot Cinderella Special Edition #Wherever I go #Wherever I go (feat. Emily Osment) 'Bangerz (2013)' right|200px #Adore you #We can't stop #SMS (Bangerz) (feat. Britney Spears) #4x4 (feat. Nelly) #My darlin' (feat. Future) #Wrecking Ball #Love, Money, Party (feat. Big Sean) #Get it right #Drive #FU (feat. French Montana) #Do my thang #Maybe you're right #Someone else Edition Deluxe right|200px #On my own #Rooting for my baby #Hand in the air (feat. Ludacris) Galerie Miley-cyrus.jpg Miley Cyrus 2.jpg Clips 'Hannah Montana' thumb|left|270 px|The Best of both worlds thumb|right|270 px|Who said thumb|left|270 px|Nobody's perfect thumb|right|270 px|Make some noise thumb|left|270 px|Que Sera thumb|right|270 px|Ordinary Girl Breakout thumb|left|270 px|7 things thumb|right|270 px|See you again thumb|left|270 px|Fly on the wall The time of our lives thumb|left|270 px|Party in the U.S.A. thumb|right|270 px|The Climb thumb|left|270 px|When I look at you Can't be tamed thumb|left|270 px|Can't be tamed thumb|right|270 px|Who owns my heart Bangerz thumb|left|270 px|We can't stop thumb|right|270 px|We can't stop (Director's Cut) thumb|left|270 px|Wrecking Ball thumb|right|270 px|Wrecking Ball (Director's Cut) thumb|left|270 px|Adore You Autres thumb|left|270 px|23 (feat.Mike WiLL Made-It, Whiz Khalifa & Juicy J) thumb|right|270 px|Real and True (feat. Future, Mr Hudson) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur